Sailor Moon A, el regreso de Aster
by Filideibore Tsukino
Summary: Capítulo 3: ¿Qué planea el enemigo? Pobre Serena...Summary General: ¿De verdad Serena se enamoro escapando de casa? ¿Que sucederia si Serena realmente ama a alguien mas?
1. prólogo

**Sailor Moon, el Regreso de Aster**

Nos encontramos en el hermoso palacio del Milenio de Plata, ubicado en el mar de la Serenidad, gobernado por la Reina Serenity y protegido por las... ¿9? Así es, 9 scouts.

La verdadera historia es diferente de cómo la conocemos, es decir ¿En realidad Serenity conoció a Endimion escapándose de casa? Además, las princesas siempre están comprometidas¿no? Pues esta es la verdadera historia.

Prólogo: Princímore

Estamos en el comedor del palacio, la Reina Serenity esta con un rey, pero no es el rey de la Luna, sino el rey de otro planeta.

Es el rey del planeta Aster. Un planeta del tamaño de la Tierra, solo que solo la mitad esta cubierta con agua y la otra mitad con todo tipo de plantas. Las personas valoran la ecología, son trabajadoras y respetuosas. Las casas allí no necesitan candado ni seguros ni guardias, lo único que necesitan es a su Sailor. Sailor Aster, la guerrera de las plantas que puede detener a cualquier planeta enemigo incluso a cientos de años luz del planeta.

Aster y Saturno tomaron su entrenamiento juntas, ya que los reyes son grandes amigos. Pero volvamos a la cena.

Del lado derecho de Serenity esta el Rey Arborex. Un hombre de piel morena, ojos verdes, estatura alta, fornido, alegre. Utiliza un traje de gala de color verde fuerte. Junto a el esta Sailor Aster, una chica de estatura media, piel morena, pelo dorado, ojos verdes. Utiliza un vestido de noche color verde. Frente al Rey Arborex esta sentado el esposo de Serenity, el Rey Sin (no se si su nombre haya sido pronunciado en la serie, pero yo le pongo este nombre). Y a su lado esta Sailor Moon, una chica de piel blanca, ojos negros y cabello castaño hasta los hombros. Utiliza un vestido de noche color blanco.

Y junto a cada sailor esta su príncipe heredero, ellos tan jóvenes, de tan solo 10 años.

La princesa Serenity utiliza un vestido esponjado con fibras de plata y adornos blancos. Su cabello esta suelto y lleva la corona. Como siempre muy sonriente.

Frente a ella, esta el príncipe heredero del trono de Aster: El príncipe Princímore. De piel morena clara, cabello negro y ojos cafés. Un poco alto para su edad. Viste un smoking verde oscuro. Tiene un porte serio.

-Sailor Moon, Sailor Aster- dijo Serenity una vez acabada la cena - ¿podrían hacerme el favor de llevarse a los niños al salón de juegos? Debo hablar con el rey Arborex

-Si, su majestad- dijeron las sailors al unísono y se levantaron de la mesa con los niños. Una vez que salieron del comedor, Arborex tomó la palabra

-¿Y de qué trata el tema tan importante del que quiere hablar, Serenity?- dijo el rey con curiosidad

-Es un asunto sobre su hijo y nuestra hija- dijo Sin

-¿Qué sucede con ellos?- dijo Arborex

-Bueno, - dijo Serenity tomando la mano de su esposo bajo la mesa- a nosotros no nos gustaría que Serenity se casara con un cualquiera de este sistema solar

-Si, tienen razón, la princesa mas importante de nuestro sistema debe casarse con alguien de su nivel- dijo Arborex

-Entonces pensamos que debería casarse con un príncipe- dijo Sin- Un príncipe que la vaya a tratar bien y que no solo sea su esposo y el padre de sus hijos, sino también alguien que la ame con su vida y la proteja a toda cosa

-Comprendo

-Y Sin y yo hemos tomado una decisión- dijo Serenity

-¿Y cuál es?- preguntó ansioso el Rey

-Nos gustaría que nuestra Serenity se casará con tu Princímore- dijo Sin. El rey Arborex se quedo sin habla

-Si no estas de acuerdo, podemos hablar con la reina de la Tierra sobre Endimion...-comenzó Serenity tristemente al mencionar las palabras "reina de la Tierra"

-¡Claro que estoy de acuerdo! Es un honor para mí, para Princímore y para todo Aster el hecho de que haya escogido a mi hijo- dijo el rey Arborex sin contener su alegría

-¡Entonces está arreglado!- dijo Sin- ¡Que traigan el mejor champán del milenio de plata¡Estoy hay que celebrarse!- entonces tronó los dedos y un vasallo entro al comedor con una botella de champán y tres copas de cristal. Sirvió el champán y se retiró

-¡Por Serenity y Princímore¡Para que tengan una vida larga y prospera¡Por los príncipes!- dijo Serenity alzando su copa- ¡Salud!

-¡Salud!- dijeron los dos reyes y los tres chocaron sus copas.

Un par de años después, los dos príncipes se enteraron del arreglo de sus padres y comenzaron a verse mas seguido, ya sea en los verdes y frondosos jardines del palacio de Aster o en los blancos y tupidos jardines del milenio de plata.

Poco a poco los 2 se fueron conociendo más y para sus 16 años los 2 jóvenes estaban perdidamente enamorados. Pero llegó un nefasto y terrible dia para Aster, para la Tierra y, sobre todo, para la Luna.

Era el día de la Rendón anual de planetas, Cada año, la sede cambiaba, y ahora era el turno de la Tierra ser la anfitriona.

-No puedo creerlo, después de 6 años Serenity aun tiene el descaro de saludarme- decía muy molesta la Reina Gea a su esposo El

-Tienes razón, pero debemos recibirla como a todos los demás planetas- dijo El

-Y debemos vigilar a quien nombraran como a las nuevas scouts-dijo Gea

-¡Sus majestades! Las carrozas se acercan rápidamente- dijo un vasallo entrando rápidamente en la habitación del trono.

-¡Llama a Endimion! Dile que nos espere en las escaleras del recibidor-gritó Gea a su esclavo

Los dos reyes de levantaron y se dirigieron a la entrada principal. Carrozas de todos los colores llegaban desde el cielo: Azul, naranja, roja, verde, amarillo, morada, beige, azul claro, rojo oscuro y, dirigiéndolas, la carroza plateada.

Lentamente, las carrozas descendieron frente a los ojos de los reyes. Normalmente bajaban de ellas los reyes y reinas, su princesa o príncipe mayor, su scout y su candidata a scout. Pero ahora, no descendían las candidatas. Detrás de las carrozas, llegaban más y más carrozas de invitados y publico en general.

-¡Gea!- grito una de las reinas

-¡Afrodita!- grito Gea y corrió a abrazar a su amiga. Hubo más saludos emotivos que no es necesario mencionar. Serenity y Gea solo estrecharon manos.

-Bienvenidas sean al tricentésimo Forum Interplanetario del Sistema Solar, con Sede en el planeta Tierra- dijo el rey El con potente voz - Háganos el honor de pasar

Todos entraron hablando entre ellos. El castillo era de estilo medieval y muy grande. Al entrar, un joven de 18 años esperaba en la parte alta de las escaleras. La luz solo tocaba sus pies, el resto del cuerpo estaba oculto

-Invitados- dijo el joven desde la oscuridad y una figura de mujer se poso junto a él- yo, el príncipe Endimion quiero presentarles a mi prometida, la Princesa Beryl, de la galaxia de Andrómeda - entonces, amabas figuras salieron a la luz. Él, alto, blanco, ojos y pelo negro, armadura negra y esbelto. Ella, de aparentemente 17 años, piel blanca, cabello rojo hasta la cintura, ojos verdes, utilizaba un vestido de noche color negro.

Todos aplaudieron a los prometidos y ambos hicieron una reverencia

-¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó Serenity a Princímore, que estaba junto a ella-Son unos presumidos

-Tienes razón, nosotros no hicimos tanto escándalo- dijo Princímore

El Forum siguió adelante como siempre lo hacia, hasta llegar al nombramiento de las nuevas Sailors Scouts, y serían cambiadas el próximo siglo. La reina Serenity, como reina de los planetas, dirigió esta parte del Forum

-Reyes, reinas, princesas, scouts, invitados y publico en general- comenzó Serenity- La asamblea de planetas del Sistema Solar hemos llegado a una decisión, las princesas primogénitas de cada planeta serán nombradas como scouts, a pesar de ser hijas únicas

Hubo muchos murmullos, algunos de desaprobación y otros de aprobación

-Así que ahora las nuevas scouts serán presentadas. Nueva scout del planeta Mercurio: Princesa Ami- entonces, la princesa Ami pasó al podium a hacer su juramento de scout

-Yo, princesa Ami, prometo ser una buena scout, luchar por el honor de mi familia y de mi planeta. Luchar en defensa de Mercurio y de mi princesa de la Luna- todos aplaudieron y Serenity le entregó a Ami un zafiro esférico

Así, todas las scouts fueron diciendo su juramento y les entregaron su joya: a Marte, un rubí; a Júpiter, un cuarzo amarillo brillante; a Saturno, un cuarzo morado; a Urano, un cuarzo café; a Neptuno, una turquesa; a Plutón, un jaspe rojo; a Aster, una esmeralda y a la Luna, una esfera de plata.

Al final, todos aplaudieron, excepto Gea y El, porque Serenity tomo esa decisión porque sabia que la Tierra no tenia princesa.

De repente, un temblor sacudió el palacio. Las viejas scouts salieron corriendo al exterior. Las nuevas lo dudaron, pero salieron tras ellas para saber como pelear

Una terrible batalla se desencadeno en la Tierra con una extraña criatura, pero al final, ganaron las scouts

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó la reina Serenity a sailor moon vieja

-Un ataque enemigo, era del clan Caliginosus-Lumen- dijo sailor moon

-¡Serenity!- gritó Princímore una vez que logro salir. La princesa estaba tirada en el piso desangrando de la frente y un costado. Endimion y Beryl salieron corriendo para ver la causa del grito. Al ver la escena, Endimion lanzó un par de órdenes

-¡Tráiganme una cubeta de agua tibia, una venda, hierbas magicas¡Beryl, ayúdame!- entonces, tomo de los pies a Serenity y Beryl de las manos. La cargaron hasta un sillón en el recibidor. Endmion comenzó a aplicar las hierbas en las heridas, las cuales cerraron un par de horas después, pero Serenity no despertaba. Media hora después de haber trasportar a Serenity su habitación, Endmion salio con una mala noticia para el rey Sin, Serenity y Princímore

-Esta en coma, tal vez no despierte nunca. He logrado curar sus heridas, pero perdió mucha sangre. No puede ser transportada a la Luna o podría morir, debe quedarse donde esta

Serenity estalló en un mar de lágrimas y Princímore regresó rápidamente a Aster. Durante unos días, nadie se apareció en la habitación de Serenity, mas que Endimion, que dejo de pasar tiempo con Beryl por cuidar a la princesa. Pasarlo dos meses y Endmion sabía más de Serenity que de Beryl. Algo le decía que debía quedarse con ella.

Molesta y envidiosa, Beryl cancelo toda su boda y antes de que despertara, algo terrible ocurrió: un enorme meteorito del tamaño de Venus se había estrellado en Aster y destruyó todo el planeta con sus habitantes. Sus restos se esparcieron lentamente entre Marte y Júpiter

Finalmente, un mes después, Serenity despertó pensando solo en su nuevo amor: Endimion. Lo sabía todo de él y había olvidado a Princímore, su primer amor; y Endimion siquiera recordaba que tenía una ex-prometida. Ahora solo existían Serenity y Endimion.

Varios meses después, Serenity se comprometió en secreto con él, por temor a que su madre se enterase. 5 años después hubo un gran baile en la Luna, y Serenity invito a Endimion, pero ese día fue el final del Milenio de Plata por el ataque de la malvada reina Beryl, quien aún seguía enamorada de Endimion. Todo pereció esa noche con la una esperanza: que la reina los reviviera a todos en la Tierra, y así fue...

* * *

-Algo terrible se acerca- murmuró Luna viendo el cometa natural que tiene el mismo nombre que la pequeña gata

-Ya duérmete Luna, mañana debo ver a las chicas temprano- dijo Serena y volvió a dormir

Continuará...

* * *

Notas de Autor

¡Hola a todos¿Qué les pareció este prólogo? Es el mas largo que he escrito, espero les guste, si les gusta dejen review, si no les gusta no dejen review¿ok?

Unas aclaraciones:

-Arborex, del latín: arbore y rex, árbol y rey.

-Aster, del latín: Estrella

-Princímore, del latín: príncipe y arbore(Árbol)

-Sin, dios de la Luna babilónico

-Gea, diosa de la Tierra griega

-El, dios principal de los fenicios que protegía a los humanos

Bueno, nos vemos

Matta ne!


	2. Capítulo1: Una nueva sailor en la ciudad

**Sailor Moon, el Regreso de Aster**

-Algo terrible se acerca- murmuró Luna viendo el cometa natural que tiene el mismo nombre que la pequeña gata

-Ya duérmete Luna, mañana debo ver a las chicas temprano- dijo Serena y volvió a dormir

Capitulo 1: Una nueva sailor en la ciudad

Ha pasado ya 1 año desde que las scouts salvaron al universo del caos. Ahora todas cursan la universidad. Ami estudia la carrera de medicina con altas calificaciones. Lita estudia la carrera de gastronomía siguiendo su sueño de cocinera y paga su carrera con lo que gana en la florería (que por cierto, ahora esta florería tenia dos sucursales).

Rey estudia administración de empresas para poder manejar de una manera eficaz el templo Hikawa. Mina estudia en la carrera de ingeniería en música, ya que sus sueños de ser cantante disminuyeron y ha decidido dar clases de música. Darien regreso a Estados Unidos para terminar sus estudios. Las Outters seguían su vida normal, excepto Hotaru, que ahora cursaba 2º de secundaria

¿Y que hay de nuestra heroína? Serena Tsukino ha decidido estudiar la carrera de sociología para conocer todas las comunidades del mundo

Era un hermoso sábado por la mañana, las Inners se reunirían en el templo a las 10.30. Al llegar Serena (que fue la última) Rey trajo el té y todas comenzaron a conversar de cómo les iba en su vida. Cuando la conversación comienza a ponerse interesante, llega Luna acompañada de las Outters

-¡Chicas¡Que alegría verlas!- dijo Rey - Luna, me hubieras dicho que las ibas a traer, voy por mas té- dijo y salió con prisa

-Hola chicas- dijo Serena con una sonrisa -¿Qué las trae por estos rumbos?

-Las traje porque quería que habláramos de una cosa muy importante- dijo Luna y Rey llego con el té y les sirvió

-¿De qué nos quieres hablar?- preguntó Mina

-He sentido la presencia de un enemigo, mas no se si es nuevo o viejo- dijo Luna

-¿Nuevo o viejo?- repitió Hotaru

-Así es, no se si es la presencia de alguien a quien ya nos enfrentamos o a alguien nuevo- explico Luna

-Espero que no sea nuevo- dijo Lita- siempre es más fuerte que el anterior y enfrentarnos a Galaxia fue muy complicado, ahora imagínense peleando contra alguien más fuerte

-Tienes razón- dijo Serena

-Aún así debemos estar pendientes de todo- dijo Luna

-¿Cómo se llama este nuevo pero viejo enemigo?- preguntó Haruka

-Me parece que su nombre es el clan Caliginosus-Lumen-dijo Luna

-¿Oscuridad-Luz?- preguntó Serena- ¿Por qué tienen un nombre en latín?

-En realidad, es astreniano- dijo Luna

-¿Cómo sabias que era latín?- preguntó Ami

-Es que tengo esa clase en mi carrera nn- dijo Serena

-Volvamos al tema- dijo Michiru

-En realidad, la traducción correcta seria Ying-Yang- dijo Luna

-Oye Luna¿Qué es astreniano?- preguntó Hotaru

-Yo les contaré- dijo Setsuna- Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, antes de que Beryl atacara la Luna, mucho antes, entre Marte y Júpiter existía un planeta que se llamaba Aster, era un planeta como la Tierra, tenia un príncipe y una scout y en ese planeta comenzó el clan Caliginosus-Lumen. En él, se hablaba el idioma astreniano

-¡Quieres decir que somos10 scouts?- preguntó Serena

-Así es- dijo Setsuna- pero me parece que apenas esta despertando su poder y aun no se puede percibir

-Entonces debemos encontrar a esa nueva scout antes de que lo haga el clan Caliginosus-Lumen- dijo Serena

-Así es chicas y deben tener cuidado con lo que suceda de ahora en adelante- dijo Luna

-De acuerdo

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un lugar lejano... 

Un enorme palacio invisible en Ceres, el asteroide más grande de la cadena de asteroides.

-El Negaverso fue un estúpido al atacar el planeta Tierra- dice un rey

-Tienes razón padre, pero Beryl tuvo las mismas intenciones que yo tengo ahora: ver a su ser mas amado. Déjame ir a la Tierra y encontrar a mi Serenity- rogó un joven al rey

-De acuerdo, pero no puedes ir como Princímore, porque ya nadie usa nombres astrenianos, debes cambiarte el nombre y hacer una base. Encontraras a tu hermana y la introducirás al clan Lumen, antes de que lo haga el Clan Caliginosus

-De acuerdo, me cambiara el nombre. Hasta pronto padre- dijo Princímore y desapareció

* * *

Ya es lunes y una semana de clases más empieza. Serena se dirige a su escuela como siempre lo hacía. Llega a su salón y se escucha el timbre de inicio de clases. Todos entran al salón y se sientan en sus lugares. El profesor entra y todos se ponen de pie. 

-Buenos días alumnos- dijo el profesor- Hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero, dejare que él se presente

Al salón entró un chico alto, moreno, cabello negro, mirada penetrante, de porte serio.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Akerusho Kubutsu, tengo 20 años y vengo de Kyoto

-Bienvenido sea, señor Kubutsu, espero todos sean amables con él- dijo el profesor- siéntese en el asiento delante de Tsukino, la chica de cabello rubio

Serena casi se derrite cuando Akeru paso junto ella y su mirada fría y penetrante se volvió calida y abrazante cuando se miraron a los ojos. Serena casi no puso atención en su clase al pensar en él. Antes de que llegara su hora libre, Serena comenzó a pensar

-¿Serena¿Qué estas haciendo? Tienes un novio y estas destinada a casarte con él

El timbre de fin de hora se escucho y Serena se dirigió a la cafetería. Al llegar allí se sentó en una solitaria mesa en el jardín. Comenzó a comer el lonche que compro y el agua purificada mientras leía. De repente, escuchó una voz

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Serena levanto la mirada

-¡Kubutsu-san!- gritó y derramo su agua en la ropa de su nuevo compañero- ¡Hay¡Lo siento!

-No te preocupes, y llámame Aker, Tsukino-san- dijo el chico amablemente

-Yo soy Serena Tsukino- dijo estrechando su mano con la de Aker- Puedes decirme Serena

-Serenity...-dijo Aker murmurando con la mirada perdida

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Serena sorprendida

-Nada- dijo Aker como volviendo a la realidad- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

-¡Claro!- dijo Serena - y lamento lo del agua, fue sin querer

-No hay problema, mi siguiente clase es deportes y hoy veremos natación- dijo Aker y él y Serena rieron. Entonces, Serena cayó en un trance

-Hay Princímore, no has cambiado nada

-Ni tú, Serenity- entonces ambos acercaron sus labios lentamente cuando se escucho la campana del fin de hora. Serena despertó y se alejo rápidamente

-Lo lamento, con permiso- dijo y agarro sus cosas y se alejó rápidamente

-Aún me recuerda- dijo Aker emocionado de alegria...

-Eso fue muy raro- pensó Serena- ¿Qué fue lo que dije...¿Prin...prindi...prindinore? Después le preguntaré a Luna.

Las clases terminaron y Serena se dirigió rápidamente a su casa. Llegó y saludo a su familia. Subió las escaleras de su habitación, donde Luna la esperaba

-Serena, tengo algo que decirte- dijo Luna tristemente

-Yo también, pero tu primero- dijo Serena

-Rei ha encontrado a Sailor Aster- dijo Luna

-¡Qué?

* * *

Otro día comenzaba en la vida de Rei. Se levanta temprano en las mañanas, hace una oración, se prepara y sale a la escuela. Pasa frente a la secundaria en donde ella estudio: El Colegio Santa María para Señoritas. Se detuvo con nostalgia frente al colegio. Tantos recuerdos... 

-Todos ellos, malos- pensó Rei y siguió su camino: la Universidad de Administración se encontraba a dos cuadras de allí. Pero, de repente, sintió una extraña presencia

-Deben ser el clan Ying-Yang- dijo Rei, porque olvido el nombre original. Se transformo en Sailor Mars y brincó al techo, buscando el origen de esa energía, cuando la encontró: era una estudiante como de 3º de secundara, alta y blanca; caminaba como borracha y todas la veían raro. Pero lo siguiente que ocurrió fue tan raro

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó una voz detrás de ella. Era otra chica: morena, cabello largo y negro hasta la cintura, ojos cafés. Vestía el uniforme de la secundaria- vete de aquí- dijo y empujo a Rei del techo, que no pudo evitar el golpe por la sorpresa, por suerte cayó en un bulto de hojas fuera de la vista de todos y aún veía a la chica de la presencia maligna.

-Alto ahí- se escucho desde el techo de la escuela y todos voltearon a ver, incluso la chica mala- No permitiré que hagas daño a nadie, soy una Sailor que lucha por la ecología y el bien, soy Sailor Aster y te castigaré en el nombre de Arborex

La chica lanzó un rugido y el disfraz se rompió. Ahora era una sombra de 2 metros con unos brillantes ojos rojos. En medio de ellos había un aro de color negro brillante

-¡Un youma!- dijo Rei

-¡Ataque de hojas de Aster!- dijo la nueva Sailor y una lluvia de hojas afiladas destruyó al youma

Todas las alumnas aplaudieron y la sailor desapareció. Rei escuchó la conversación de unas estudiantes de 2º de secundaria hablar sobre el Game Center de Andrew

-¿Ya supiste? Junto al juego de Sailor V pusieron un nuevo juego de dos modalidades.

-¿Enserio¿Cuáles?

-Puedes escoger entre el Sailor Moon Fighter, donde escogerás ser cualquiera de las 5 famosas sailors scouts

-¿Y la otra?

-Puedes jugar un RPG de Sailor Aster

-¡Genial¿Vamos a la salida?

-De acuerdo

-"¿Sailor Aster?"- pensó Rei

* * *

-¿Entonces eso fue lo que pasó? 

-Así es- dijo Rei respondiendo a Mina

Las Inners se habían reunido de emergencia por las llamadas que hizo Rei rápidamente para contarles como fue que conoció a Sailor Aster

-No puedo creer que hayan un juego de nosotros n.n- dijo Serena muy emocionada

-XD

-¡Serena tonta¡Concéntrate!- gritó Rei

-¿Segura que era un youma?- preguntó Lita

-Sí, solo que tenía ese extraño aro en la frente- dijo Rei

-Lo investigaré- dijo Ami y sacó su mini computadorcita y comenzó a teclear rápidamente

-Que raro¿creen que el negaverso haya vuelto?

-No es eso- dijo una voz detrás de ellas y todos voltearon a ver a la propietaria de esa voz: era la chica que había empujado a Rei desde el techo de la Secundaria Santa María

-¿Quién eres?

-Yo soy la princesa Arboreas Ter, princesa del planeta Aster. En la actualidad me llamo Himeshoku Butsu, mejor conocida como Sailor Aster...

* * *

Continuara... 

Notas de Autor¡Hola a todos¿Cómo están todos? Espero que bien, me alegra que les interese mi historia y que tenga 4 reviews ¡solo en el prólogo! Es un record para mi jejejeje bueno, espero les guste este capitulo y disculpen por tardar, pero es que ya sabes, tuve exámenes y por eso no terminaba, pero pues ya estoy aquí

Lectores¡Ya cállate y da la salida!

Filideibore: de acuerdo, de acuerdo nnU dejen sus reviews! Matta ne!


	3. Capítulo 2: El regreso de Sailor Moon

**Sailor Moon, el Regreso de Aster**

-Yo soy la princesa Arboreas Ter, princesa del planeta Aster. En la actualidad me llamo Himeshoku Butsu, mejor conocida como Sailor Aster

Capítulo 2: El regreso de Sailor Moon y 2 nuevos aliados

-¡Tu eres la chica que casi me mata!- dijo Rei

-Ustedes no deberían estar aquí- dijo Himeshoku muy molesta y Serena se quedo con la mirada perdida

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Lita

-Así es, tu madre no nos quiso revivir a nosotros, la familia real de Aster- contestó la chica

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ami

-Lo sabrán a su debido tiempo- dijo la chica y se dio la vuelta para salir cuando de repente...

-¡Espera!- gritó Serena saliendo de su trance y le puso la mano en el hombro para detenerla-Lamento todo lo que mi madre haya hecho y espero no te enojes conmigo, ya que yo morí a tu lado, hombro con hombro, éramos grandes amigas y ahora mas que nunca debemos volver a serlo

-----------------------------------------------FLASH BACK------------------------------------

Una terrible batalla esta librándose. El negaverso contra el milenio de plata. Dos chicas, dos guerreras, dos sailors; pero sobre todo, dos grandes amigas.

-¡KIA!- grita una

-¡WA!- grita otra

Sailor Moon y Sailor Aster: dos poderosas guerreras y dos grandes amigas.

-¿Estas cansada?- pregunta la rubia

-Claro que no- contesta la morena y dan otro certero golpe en sus enemigos

Las amigas siguieron luchando hasta que sus poderes no llegaron más y algo terrible ocurrió.

-¡AH!- se oyó el doloroso gritó se Sailor Aster

-¡Arbo!- gritó Sailor Moon y se llevo a su compañera a una trinchera

-Sere, no debes quedarte aquí, sigue en la lucha- dijo Aster

-No me iré de tu lado- dijo Moon y hubo una explosión, después de eso, solo una luz y el nacimiento en la tierra. Ese era, crónicamente, el último recuerdo del milenio, pero aun había algunos pedazos en blanco

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sere- dijo la chica morena con lágrimas en su rostro

-Arbo- contesto Serena y abrazó a su mejor amiga casi hermana del milenio de plata y se abrazaron fraternalmente

-Tienes razón- dijo Himeshoku - no debo enojarme con ustedes chicas y lamento lo que te hice Rei

-De acuerdo- contestó la sacerdotisa

-Chicas- dijo Himeshoku limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara - debemos vencer a nuestro último enemigo, llamen a las outter para hacer el plan

-¡Si!- gritaron todas al unísono

* * *

-Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para llorar la pérdida de nuestros seres amados que tomaron el trágico vuelo número 230 Estados Unidos-Japón, que cayó en una turbulencia en el océano pacífico. Descansen en paz, así sea...

* * *

-¿Qué sucede Seré, desde hace rato que estas muy seria- dijo Hime

-No sé, siento que algo está mal con mi Darien- dijo Serena y presiono su corazón con el puño cerrado

* * *

-Ahora que el espía de Lumen ha muerto, podremos atacarlos sin que nadie nos lo impida y buscar la llave dorada antes de que ellos lo hagan- se oye una voz en la oscuridad

-Señora¿Qué hay de las Sailors?- pregunta una tímida voz a su lado

-Las opposito-caliginosus se encargarán de ellas- dijo y rió malévolamente y todas las sombras a su alrededor también lo hicieron

* * *

-Debemos cuidarnos del clan Caliginosus- dijo Hime

-¿Cómo sabemos que formas parte del clan Lumen?- preguntó Haruka

-Porque si fuera así, tendría un aro blanco en mi frente- dijo Hime

-Desde que el Clan Caliginosus-Lumen existe solo se ha dedicado a destruir planetas en su incesante batalla, -explció Luna -manipula personas, cosas y hasta las estrellas para poder destruirse unos a otros con un solo objetivo: Destruir al enemigo, si nadie gana en un lapso de 5 meses, destruyen el planeta

-Así fue como Aster fue destruido- dijo Hime- Al intentar destruir al clan Lumen, el clan Caliginosus manipulo la trayectoria de ese cometa y terminó por destruirlo todo

-¿Quieres decir que tanto la Luz como la oscuridad son el enemigo?- preguntó Lita

-No necesariamente- dijo Luna- tenemos dos opciones: podemos unirnos a Lumen para destruir a Caliginosus o podemos intentar destruir a ambos clanes

-¿Qué sería más rápido?- preguntó Hotaru

-Intentar destruir a ambos clanes- dijo Luna- pero para cuando lo logremos, la Tierra será otra cadena de Asteroides

-¿Y si nos unimos a Lumen?- preguntó Michiru

-El sol será una enana blanca de 10 cadenas de asteroides- dijo Hime

-Entonces debemos movilizarnos- dijo Luna- nos veremos en la base del Crown Center a las 11 de la noche

-De acuerdo- dijeron todas y se dirigieron a sus hogares

* * *

-Aquí tenemos la lista de las personas reconocidas en el accidente del vuelo 230 y por quien fueron reconocidas

Adrián Martínez- Laura de Martínez (Esposa)

John Smith- Catherine Smith (Hermana)

Amelie Exupery- Jean Paul Exupery (Padre)

Carla Sánchez- Perla Baza (Amiga)

Darien Chiba- Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar (Compañero)

Laura Pérez-Jorge Pérez (Hermano)

Florencia Baibaini- Margarita Valente (Madre)

Isabel Maceo- Juan Gil Navarro (prometido)

Xyao-Lan - Sakura Kinomoto (Amiga)

* * *

Eran ya las once de la noche en el gran distrito de Juuban. Las 10 scouts estaban reunidas en el Crown Center. Lograron entrar al cuartel secreto cautelosamente para poder decidir que harían todas.

-Lo que sería mejor para la Tierra sería que nos unamos al clan Lumen- dijo Hotaru

-Pero ¿Y el resto de las galaxias?- preguntó Serena

-Además, el clan Lumen nos tomaría por espías- dijo Hime

-Deben volver a ser Sailors- dijo Luna y se sentó en el videojuego, lo encendió y dijo la clave secreta. Presionó una tecla y un compartimiento secreto se abrió - Toma lo que hay adentro

Serena metió la mano en el pequeño cajón y saco una bolsa de tela color café, estaba vieja y tenía pequeños agujeros. Metió la mano y sacó varias piedras de distintos color y formas

-Estos son sus nuevos broches de transformación- dijo Luna

Cada sailor tomó su piedra, excepto Júpiter

-¿Qué es esto¿Por qué solo quedo un cuarzo café? Luna¿dónde esta mi joya?

-En el milenio de Plata, Aster era la verde y tú eras café, ya que Júpiter es de color café- le dijo Luna

-¿Cómo nos transformarnos?- preguntó Michiru

-Solo tienen que decir su primera transformación- dijo Luna

-Por el poder del Prisma Lunar

-Por el poder de Mercurio

-Por el poder de Marte

-Por el poder de Jupiter

-Por el poder de Venus

-Por el poder de Urano

-Por el poder de Neptuno

-Por el poder de Plutón

-Por el poder de Saturno

-Por el poder de Aster

-¡Transformación!- gritaron todas al unísono y todas eran de nuevo Sailors Scouts. Su nuevo traje era distinto: Era una falda de su respectivo color, una top de su color, botas de (adivinen que color) su respectivo color. En la frente tenían una tiara. Tenían guantes blancos que solo cubrían su mano. Cada una tenía un cetro como el primero que tuvo Serena, solo que cada cetro tenía su joya y no terminaban en forma de luna (excepto el de Serena, que si terminaba en Luna)

-Todas tienen nuevos ataques y mas fuerza que si fueran eternals- dijo Luna y se sintió un temblor

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Haruka

-¡Vamos a averiguarlo!- dijo Serena y salió corriendo del Crown Center seguido de sus amigas

Al salir todas se detuvieron y voltearon a ver al cielo. Estaba totalmente oscuro, y no veían más allá de 10 kilómetros a la redonda, era como si una burbuja negra estuviera cubriendo una parte del distrito.

-Mucho gusto en encontrarlas, Opposito Lumen- escucharon una voz parecida a la de Serena

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Serena

Entonces, frente a ellas aparecieron 10 chicas parecidas a ellas, solo que utilizaban un traje de cuero negro y tenia un moño de color de cada scout y en lugar de la tiara tenían un aro negro, como el de youma que vio Rei esa mañana. Todas se sorprendieron: era como verse en un espejo

-Nosotras somos las opposito caliginosus-dijo la contraparte de Serena- Yo soy Moon C.

-Nosotras no somos las opposito lumen- dijo Aster y algo extraño ocurrió, una parte de la burbuja se rompió y 10 figuras entraron. -Nosotras somos las scouts originales

-Nosotras somos las opposito lumen- dijo una voz igual a la de Serena. Las diez figuras se pusieron entre las opposito c y las scouts. Eran mas clones de las scouts, eran las opposito lumen. Vestían igual que las opposito c, solo que sus trajes y sus aros eran de color blanco.

-¿Entonces quienes son ustedes?- preguntó Moon C

-Somos unas guerreras que luchan por el amor y la justicia, somos las sailors scouts del sistema solar y te castigaremos...- comenzó Serena

-...En el nombre de la luna- dijeron todas al unísono

-Son las scouts- dijo Moon L

-No tienen nada que hacer aquí- dijo Mars C y una luz envolvió a las scouts. Cinco segundos después estaban fuera del campo de batalla. Por más de media hora intentaron volver a entrar, pero no lo lograron. Se quedaron dormidas junto al campo de batalla y como a las 7 de la mañana, hasta que desapareció el muro mágico. Cayeron de espaldas y lo único que vieron fue destrucción, caos y terror

* * *

-Un terrible terremoto se presentó ayer en el distrito de Juuban entre las 12 y las 3 de la mañana. Llegó a ser un terremoto de 8.0 en la escala de Richter (no se como se escriba), algunas de las personas que viven allí dicen haber visto a las sailors scouts peleando contra ellas mismas y fueron las que causaron el terremoto, claro que por la incoherencia de esto, nadie les cree- decía un reportero -Y además un asesinato se cometió A las afueras de Tokyo. Mas informes a las 11

Nos encontramos en el templo Hikawa. Rei ve televisión indignada por lo que dijeron sobre las sailors

-Nosotras peleando contra nosotras, que ridículo- piensa Rei mientras toma un sorbo de su té

Nada sucedió y las sailors se reunieron en el templo Hikawa como todos los sábados en la mañana desde hace un año.

-Debemos estar muy alertas a todo lo que pueda suceder- dijo Luna a las chicas

Entonces, un temblor sucedió a pocos metros de allí y una burbuja negra cubrió un gran terreno, como la noche anterior

-Transformémonos- dijo Serena y todas se transformaron

Unos minutos después aparecieron las Opposito L y C

-Otra vez ustedes- dijo Mercury L

-No dejaremos que destruyan la Tierra- dijo Lita

-No podrán detenernos- dijo Jupiter C

-¡Al ataque chicas!- gritó Serena y todas comenzaron a atacar a sus contrapartes

-¡Bomba de agua de Mercurio!

-¡Aro de fuego de Marte!

-¡Electroshock de Júpiter!

-¡Gases venenosos de Venus!

-¡Rocas de Urano!

-¡Tsunami de Neptuno!

-Elemento mortal... ¡destruye!

-¡Arco iris de la destrucción, ataca!

-¡Ataque de hojas de Aster!

Todos los ataques fueron esquivados por sus enemigas. Cuando estas se disponían a atacar algo extraño sucedió. Una luz se estaba filtrando por la burbuja. Era como un corte transversal y se estaba creando por toda la burbuja

-Nos volveremos a ver, Sailor Moon- dijeron Moon C y L al unísono y todas las opposito desaparecieron. Cuando la burbuja desapareció vieron a un hombre con smoking de color verde oscuro que tenía un sombrero de copa verde oscuro y un antifaz blanco

-¿Estás bien, Sailor Moon?- preguntó el hombre

-¡No puedo creerlo! - dijo Luna - Es Tuxedo Aster

-¡QUÉ?- preguntaron todas sorprendidas

Continuará...

Notas de autor¡HOLA¿Qué les pareció? Jejejejeje espero les guste y dejen un review. **Si van a _escribir_ una _crítica hiriente_ mejor _no escriban nada_ y ya no estén al tanto del fic.** (ESPERO HABER SIDO MUY ESPECÍFICO)

Si te gusta el fic, déjame un review para poder seguir escribiendo

Matta ne!

PD. ¿qué les parece que incluya a los star Light? Jejejeje díganme si los quieren y yo los acoplare a la historia


	4. Chapter 3: El secreto del enemigo

**Sailor Moon, el Regreso de Aster**

Cuando la burbuja desapareció vieron a un hombre con smoking de color verde oscuro que tenía un sombrero de copa verde oscuro y un antifaz blanco

-¿Estás bien, Sailor Moon?- preguntó el hombre

-¡No puedo creerlo! - dijo Luna - Es Tuxedo Aster

-¡QUÉ?- preguntaron todas sorprendidas

Capítulo 3: El secreto del enemigo

-Hasta luego, Sailor Moon. Y recuerda tener cuidado cuando una de esas burbujas aparezca. El interior no lo es todo- dijo Tuxedo Aster y desapareció

-Ahhhh- suspiró Serena

-Si no hubiera sido por ese tipo, algo terrible hubiera ocurrido- dijo Lita

-Tienes razón- dijo Setsuna

-Como dije, debemos estar alertas- dijo Luna

-"Me preguntó quien será ese Tuxedo Aster"- piensa Serena

-"¿Volviste Princímore?"- piensa Hime

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Con todo respeto su maravillosa alteza¿Por qué peleamos en este insignificante planeta?- pregunta una chica de cabello rubio hasta el piso

-Moon C, escogimos este planeta porque aquí está la llave dorada del cofre del destino- dice una mujer alta, blanca, esbelta, pelo negro, ojos negros. Utilizaba un elegante vestido de noche.

-Pero, mi Señora Caliginosus¿Qué es la llave dorada y el cofre del destino?- preguntó Mars C

-En el cofre del destino está el secreto para ser la criatura más poderosa de todo el universo, y cuando lo obtenga, podremos al fin derrotar a mi hermana y a su clan y conquistaremos todo lo que queramos- dijo

-Ahora entiendo- dijo Mercury C

-Y el cofre solo se abre con la llave dorada, forjada por los enanos más poderosos del universo y escondida por Arborex en uno de los habitantes de Aster- dijo Caliginosus

-¿Y de que nos sirve pelear?- pregunto Saturn C

-Para entretener a las sailors, mientras que uno de mis guerreros busca la llave- dice la reina del clan - Pero debemos estar alertas a Tuxedo Aster, podría arruinar nuestros planes

-Su majestad- dice una voz a su lado - podría enviar a...ya sabe usted quien

-Tienes razón- dice Caliginosus- es buena idea. Opposito, ustedes sigan con el plan. Yo debo hablar con alguien. Ahora vuelvo- se levanta de su Trono y se dirige a una habitación privada

-Lumen, contesta...Lumen- Habla a una pantalla que se enciende de repente. Era una mujer igual a ella, solo que usaba un vestido blanco

-¿Qué sucede Caliginosus?- preguntó la mujer

-Si de verdad queremos encontrar alguna de las dos la llave dorada, debemos evitar que Tuxedo Aster intervenga

-Si, las opposito me tienen al tanto de la situación- dijo Lumen

-Solo hay una forma, debes revivirlo a Él...- dice Caliginosus resaltando la última palabra

-¿Para qué?- pregunta Lumen curiosa

-Envíamelo y déjame el resto a mí- dijo Caliginosus

-De acuerdo, en unos minutos estará contigo- dice Lumen y corta la transmisión

-Aquí esperaré- dice Caliginosus para sí misma. Unos minutos después, el transportador estaba funcionando y alguien apareció en él -pronto estará listo...- dice y ríe malévolamente

-----------------------------

-Me preguntó quién podría ser Tuxedo Aster- se pregunta Serena a si misma camino a la universidad, pero algo la saca de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué hace una chica tan bonita caminando sola?- pregunta una voz dentro de un coche que pasa junto a ella

Serena voltea a ver. Es un carro muy elegante de color rojo de techo negro. Era un clásico de los cincuenta. Pero a Serena no le importa el carro, sino quien lo conduce. Un chico alto, blanco, ojos azules, pelo negro recogido en una coleta corta.

-¡Seiya!- grita Serena y el auto se detiene

-Hola Bombón- dice Seiya con una sonrisa

-Que alegría que estés por aquí¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos?

-Pues ya sabes, un viaje intergaláctico por aquí, otro por allá y demás

-Me alegra que vinieras

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No gracias, de hecho, la escuela está a pocos metros de aquí

-Pero no me dejes así¿Nos podemos ver algún día?

-¡Sí! Nos vemos en el café junto al parque No. 10 a las 3 ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, hasta luego Bombón

-Adiós- se despide Serena y sigue su camino hacia la universidad

Al llegar, entra en su salón de clase y se sienta en su lugar. Unos minutos después llega Aker y se sienta frente a ella. Entra el profesor y da los buenos días a sus alumnos. A mitad de clase, Aker le pasa una nota a Serena. Ella la lee muy emocionada

"Nos vemos en la entrada principal a los 2.30

-Aker"

-De acuerdo- murmura Serena a Aker

Las clases siguen su curso normal hasta que la hora libre comienza. Serena ve de lejos a Aker y empieza a correr hacia él. Al acercarse, empieza a caminar muy alegre

-¡Hola Aker¿Qué sucede, porque me traes aquí?- pregunta curiosa

-Quiero mostrarte algo, sube a mi auto y te llevaré- dice Aker y Serena sin pensarlo dos veces lo sigue hasta un carro verde eléctrico. Finalmente llegan al Crown Center

-¿No conocías el Crown Center?- pregunta Serena- ¡Ven te lo mostraré!- dice Serena y jala de la muñeca a Aker hasta el juego de Sailor V. De repente, Andrew sale de su oficina con una cara triste y una mirada perdida -¡Andrew! Mira Aker, te presento a Andrew, Andrew el es...Andrew¿Qué te sucede?

-Serena tengo que decirte algo- dice Andrew sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Aker - Ven a mi oficina un momento

-De acuerdo- dice Serena borrando la sonrisa de su boca. Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado, Aker pegó oreja a la puerta

-"¿Será Endimion?"- prensó

-¿Qué sucede Andrew?- preguntó Serena impaciente

-Te tengo malas noticias- dice Andrew y una lágrima rueda por su rostro

-Andrew, si vas a quitar el juego de Sailor V está bien, no es para tanto- dice Serena con una agria sonrisa en su boca

-Es peor que eso- dice Andrew sacando un pañuelo y limpiando su cara - Es sobre Darien

-¿Da...Da...rien?- pregunta Serena temerosa - ¿Qué sucede?

-Lamento ser yo quien te de esta noticia, pero no lograron contactar a nadie más pero...- comienza Andrew

-¡Dime ya!- grita Serena desesperada levantando a Andrew de la camisa

-Darien...ha...muerto...en un accidente de Avión- dice Andrew tristemente.

-No digas tonterías Andrew- comienza Serena y da un tosido mientras las lagrimas se arremolinan en sus ojos - Dime que no es cierto...por favor Andrew...dime que no...- Serena suelta a Andrew y comienza a caer lentamente- ¡Dime que no es verdad!

Entonces, en ese instante entra Aker y sostiene a Serena antes de caiga al piso. Serena empieza a forcejear, pero se da cuenta quien la sostiene y lo abraza para llorar en su hombro

-¿Por qué tenía que ser Darien¿Por qué no yo?- gritaba Serena entre sollozos -¡Llévame a mí!- grito Serena antes de desmayarse.

-¿Será...¿Endimion...?... ¿Muerto...¿Darien?...- todas estas y más preguntas surgían en la mente de Princímore mientras llevaba a Serena a su auto para llevarla hasta su casa.

Mientras tanto, alguien los observaba

-Te seguiré a donde vayas, Princímore- dijo la joven espía - O si no, no me llamé Arboreas Ter

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Chicas, mis dudas fueron confirmadas por la señora Tsukino- dice Rei colgando el teléfono

-No puedo creer que Darien haya muerto- dijo Mina

-¿Qué será ahora del siglo XXX?- pregunta Ami a Setsuna

-Lo más extraño es que el siglo XXX aún no se ve afectado por este incidente- dijo Setsuna pensativa

-Y Rini sigue viva- dijo Hotaru con cierto aire de alegría

-Debemos estar con Serena el mayor tiempo posible- dijo Lita

-Por cierto¿Dónde esta Hime?- preguntó Haruka

-Dijo que estaba ocupada- contestó Ami

Continuara...

* * *

He decidido dejar el fic hasta aquí porque me parece un momento triste que debo abandonar. Además ya necesitaba actualizar! Jejejeje dejen sus reviews! Bye! 

Atte

Filideibore tsukino

PD. SI alguien quiere el dibujo de Sailor Aster dejen su review con su mail y yo se los enviare, ok? Bye!


End file.
